Enlightened Pilgrim Palm
|image=Epp.png |kanji=悟遍路掌 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Satori Henro Shou |literal english=Enlightened Pilgrim Descent |english tv=Consecration of the 500 Arhats |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |related jutsu=The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique, Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Gaoh Minazuki |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga, Game }} This a technique invented by the Heavenly Sovereign Gaoh Minazuki as a parallel technique to his The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique and is his only technique based upon the hard pressed concept of causal manipulation which can manifest itself into a physical form. This amazing technique allows the user to enlighten those who challenge it to battle and to teach them that conflict is meaningless by having them endlessly fight against an perpetual illusion on top of Gaoh's palm, so in the end both their mind and body are eternally exhausted without the user having to put forth much effort in the end result. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Abilities This is done by an effect similar to the powerful , , by recording physical, mental, and spiritual sensations and then rebounding them back to the opponent to set them in a perpetual loop until their anger or rather negative intent is thoroughly resolved. To initiate this technique is to simply touch the opponent. However, the mechanics behind it are much more detailed than what meets the eye similar to Gaoh's The Right Hand of God: Banishment Technique. The user is required to match the physical sensation of the opponent, the mental sensations and the spiritual sensations of the opponent. They are of course, not done all at once but in sequential order. The user will begin to cause a left handed helical chakra rotation in order to devour the mental, spiritual and physical essence of the opponent. Then the user must make contact with the victim three times in regards to each of the techniques aspects. This is done in a causal effect, because each time the victim attacks Gaoh, the opponent would be locking themselves into an internal causal state. Once all of the above steps are completed, Gaoh is able to control causality of his opponent, redirecting any cause to any effect, undoing anything by reversing the relation cause/effect, "locking" causal relations that keep working no matter what, or separating them entirely, removing all chance for such effects to ever happen. If the opponent proceeds to attack Gaoh after this, they shall become stuck in this alternate reality provided by this technique and one that’s fueled by them. The loop is so elaborate, that Gaoh can separate the three contacts from weeks apart, leading into the opponent reliving the same week over and over again inside his head but in the outside world they remain lethargic comparable to . This technique is closely fueled by the concepts of the Buddhaic plane, therefore even Rinnegan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. The Physical Manifestation pilgrimpalm.jpg pilgrimpalm2.jpg In the physical manifestation of this technique, it works exactly as its related technique, the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder and the legendary technique utilized by the and Gaoh's own Sakra Devanam Indra technique. The paramount punches from the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm are able to harm spiritual and astral forms as well as the physical forms, as with all of the Path Gold Alignment Techniques, it is two fold in its attack, effecting both our spiritual forms and our astral forms as well while including our physical forms. This avatar is an embodiment of the users will and can be summoned within the blink of an eye. The battle avatar summoned by this technique varies on the situation able to change its size depending on the opponents size and strength. If going against a Tailed Beast it will match the beast in size and in strength, and when going against a shinobi of average size, it takes the form of a cloak around Gaoh similar in essence to a Susanoo or a . Condensed Form In this form, Gaoh adopts a golden visage, and the aura he emanates shimmers with all of the colors visible to the naked eye. In this condensed form, the technique's power is increased ten fold and every punch is equivalent to a punch of user who has unlocked the seventh gate. With the countless hands upon its back, this technique is considered matchless in this respect as both the power and speed of the punches become impossible to counter. The arms are also very similar to . It is considered impossible to attempt to block every devastating punch by the Buddha as the punches comes in bunches. Every aspect of Gaoh is increased while in this form. From his speed, physical prowess, mental aptitude, and a major increase in defenses to an increased foresight ability as well. The condensed form of the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm increases are noticeably superior: Gaoh becomes strong enough to punch through Ukyo's Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World technique with one arm and neutralize Asu's Malebogia Technique technique with a single kick. This from is even capable of defeating each of Ukyo's elemental titans with each of his powerful arms and can also destroy the Six Red Yang Encampment technique with absolutely no difficulty. The speed of this form is capable of warping the airspace around when Gaoh starts to run. His defenses increase to where this powerful shroud can withstand his own Phagaro Rooho technique, which has amongst the largest explosive radius of nearly all techniques. The strength of its many arms are able to catch the Tengai Shinsei technique and the multiple Chibaku Tensei technique as the strength of the Enlightened Pilgrim Palm is based on the spiritual energy of the Sage of Enlightenment. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release